


You Prayed to Me Your Soul to Keep

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, Gen, Other, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an unexpected visitor at the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Prayed to Me Your Soul to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://sammylikesitrough.tumblr.com/post/52967783755/whiskyandoldspice-whiskyandoldspice-oh-my), tumblr mirror [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/53045702692/)

The meek knock on the door is startling in a hundred ways.

First of all, nobody should know they're here. Their phones can't be tracked and their emails can't be tracked, not to mention the fact that the only sign of the bunker is literally a door in the side of a hill.

Secondly, if something  _did_  know where they were, it was most likely a demon or some other monster, something wanting revenge, and would have no reason to knock anyway. It would break the door down.

And third, if something knew where they were but were trying to sneak up on them by knocking, why something so weak and hesitant-sounding? Dean is in the shower, and Sam only heard because he happened to be walking between the kitchen and the study at the time.

He grabs the first silver thing he can find, the flask of holy water in his pocket beginning to feel like a heavy weight; if he can't reach it in time, what happens if it's something bad? What will happen to Dean?

Then he remembers that the entire place is demon-proofed and monster-proof, and the only thing that would probably be able to walk through the door in one piece would be an angel or a human.

He's pretty sure it's not an angel, if the image of hundreds and thousands and maybe millions of angels burned into his memory is something to trust.

He opens the door, peeking through and seeing... Well, a young-looking girl who appears to be the very embodiment of that shy knock.

"...Can I help you?" he asks, and when he speaks, the girl's eyes widen and she smiles. Not menacing or ominous or evil; she smiles in pure joy.

"You're Sam Winchester. I found you."

"And who are you?" he asks, trying not to show the panic on his face. Pretty much any creature, human or not, with any reaction to 'finding Sam Winchester', was potentially very,  _very_  dangerous.

"You don't know me, I know, but I know you. The first Thanksgiving away from your brother was the first time you talked to me." He still looks confused, so she goes on. "You were happy to get away from your father, but missed your brother, and hoped he was okay. I'm--was--the angel assigned to you, Sam Winchester."

He stares at her for a few more moments before it all sinks in that this is the person he's always prayed to, the invisible force he depended on, and that as of a few days ago, she's probably been wandering, looking for the one human she's familiar with.

He opens the door all the way.

"Would you like to come in?"


End file.
